A Meta-Slytherin
by J.M. Leigh
Summary: Evanora Jinx is a slytherin student in Hogwarts... who is a metamorphmagi. She is abused, bullied and looked down upon as a slytherin and cannot control her emotions. How will she fare in a school where is both hated and loved? How will she turn out in her adult life through the mental torture she endulges in her magical life.
1. chapter 1

**Meeting the Malfoys**

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Hey guys! so I'm starting from year one... please enjoy and heart!

CHAPTER 1

"Malfoy Manor." I mumbled, dreading the complete likely-hood of the Malfoy family's prejudice and snobby personalities to take over as soon as they lay eyes on us, the Jinx family. No, I literally mean my last name is Jinx... not trying to be funny. Evanora Jinx... weird name for a weird person like me, good match I'd say.

The look of the outside of Malfoy Manor looked dark and overpriced, probably the reflection of their own life choices/mistakes. I glared at the six pyramid shaped roof's on the corners of the manor, whilst in the middle was the lonely steeple-like monument,likean angel of death on their dying Christmas tree. All together there were about 45 windows in the front of the colossal building, darkened as if touched bydeatheaters them selves, but I wouldn't have put it passed them to invite them over for dinner. The dark clouds seemed to always be on top of theMalfoy Manor, as if their greed and darknesspersuaded the clouds to run into theircold grips of hugs, and because of this, it was alwaysdark, but today was different. The clouds were gone and the sun was at its peak as the haze of moisture evaporating from the surface wasalmost completely visible.

We were pointed closest to the dining room with the largest furnace, it looked very eerie. Dark seats, dark lighting,dark walls, dark ceiling... dark everything! It was likethevigorous glow of thefire was engulfed by the darkness itself, likeonce in the world the light was no longer the way to get out of darkness, it was the other way round.

Although the family favourite, who is my brother Evan, stood waiting anxiously to get inside and drown in praise and unnecessary fuss. I wasgazing unfazed atan old benchbreathing in every memory of broken shards of hidden insults from family friends, including Lucius and Narcissa.

"My dear children come in! You'll get heatstroke standing in this blistering sun." Narcissa ushered us inside, completely blanking me and noticing Evan's white smile to everyone in the room, mentally comparing that to my solid unwelcome expression and dark red hair, hinting my obvious anxious mood. She finally looked at me and spoke quietly.

"Evanora... Your skin needs to be protected... its so pale!" She pinched my cheeks unruly, as if to have not noticed my metamorphed hair and just carried on to straightening out Draco's robes.

Their prejudice lifestyles against others never helped the fact that I couldn't stand being defenselessaround the Malfoys, let alone the slight essence of one. It was as if something was telling me that Iwas not supposed to be there, as if my brain was telling me to get the hell out.

Ever since I started getting this feeling, I never let my guard down.

I felt like something bad was going to happen, and that it would be my fault. But before I could miserably question and flaunt my very subtle existential crisis, my brother Evan dragged me out of the hallway and into the dreaded outdoors, where his obvious 'BFF', Draco Malfoy, stood smiling into Evan's eyes whilst then friendly crushing his ribs into powder as a sign that he was trying to give him a hug.

"Draco." He chuckled, verbally forcingDraco to relieve the pain he had toughly put up with. Until he laid eyes on my awkward looking expression when his prejudice little grin drooped. In instinct I turned around slowly but stealthily and began to walk back towards the UV ray protected shelter that Draco called home. I could still hear hisconstantjibber jabber, unfortunately the faint breeze wasn't enough to pick up and throw his words.

"Brooding as always?"His snide comment finally faded through my memories as I headed upstairs and sat in the awfully decorated guest room. I looked in the tainted mirror as I allowed my hair to continue to change colour; from black to sickly bright blonde to red to blue and back to black again. I was angry at father for letting me be here, I was nervous to start school at the most prestigious wizarding school in England as I wasjust the next newbie freak, I was scared of my own deathly thoughts and unbelievably scared of the Malfoys for some god damnreason, confusing soul was I not?Finally I took control of my feelings and moods, until a sudden pain exploded inside me, like a heated blade stabbing through me and exploding in my stomach, I started to see things... it was another vision.

Fire... Faces... Dead things... Darkness... and for some reason plant, a chess board and a stone all overlapped like a very bad presentation which would be very bad for an epileptic person. I knew this was the possible future as I had some kind of channeling to different sorcerer's minds. My father knows, of course, however he told anyone as he knew my skepticism and manner would get the best of me and destroy not only me, but his reputation. Not even my brother knew... which OBVIOUSLY showed how open we are to each other, also my father didn't want this to cause a dysfunction in the family, as Evan was a very impressionable boy and he would always believe that if there was something wrong, then the person was 'demonified', or at least I thought that was his words.

Before I knew it I found myself on the floor with blood oozing out of my left nostril, so I got back up and wiped the fresh-ish blood with my dark sleeve. I look briefly at the grandfather clock next to me, reading that I had been there for almost 3 hours. Then I look at myself, it reflected that my hair was back to normal. But I didn't believe it, some said that mirrors told lies, and for that household I wouldn't be surprised.

I would've gave up anything to get rid of those weird channeling things, but I was apparently an abomination to be a metamorphmagi AND have channeling vision... so I couldn't tell anyone... EVER.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Diagon Alley Confession**

I read the letter I got weeks back again to myself and I visualized it... sparkles flying everywhere? magic brooms and black cats? pointy noses and warts? I never could imagine a place like Diagon Alley, let alone Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry.

"Evanora, you ready to go Diagon alley?" Draco playfully jumped into me and patted my back, looking at me with his blue eyes, very pretty might I add.

"I'm not that broody am I?" I felt paranoid as I twiddled my hair between my index finger and thumb, he stopped patting me like a dog and looking into my eyes.

"You just need to relax more Evanora." For once, that one minute in my life, I think he actually genuinely gave me helpful advice.

"Thanks Dracula." We laughed as we noticed Evan's absence, then looking at each other and almost laughing as we remembered that he already left hours ago, but Draco's expression changed like a cat which has just heard rustling in the bushes and twisted its ear 180 degrees.

"What's up?" I asked worried, as he shook his head and laughed a bit, exactly like when you know there is something up but wants to hide it with the easiest expression, the smile.

"I thought I heard something, doesn't matter though, lets go to DA!" He thrusted his hands into the air and grinned stupidly, looking at me for a good 10 seconds before realizing I had no idea what DA meant, but I realized it was an abbreviation and formed and oh shape on my lips.

"Ohhhhhh!" I whispered as he nodded and he nodded antagonizing, walking me to the coach that was going to take us to the Leaky Cauldron, where the fun only begins.

AT THE LEAKY CAULDRON*

"Follow me everybody, people that are herecan bea bit... nosy." Lucias Malfoy, Draco's father, guided us to a hopefully well planned out route through the what seemed like a wizard pub, strictly for magical folk.

"My father is amazing at this stuff..." Draco whispered in my ear, a bit obnoxiously as I thought of my father, who just left me with the Malfoys whilst he took Evan, his favourite.

"HE'S GONNA BUY ME THE..." Draco was halted by Lucius' wand stop in front of his face.

"Now, Now Draco, no need to boast in front of your cousin..." Lucius creepily stared into my soul and brushed a bit of rubble off of my left shoulder. His personified bright blonde dangly hair draped across his face like Narcissa's. I noticed his wand almost glide across my face as I felt my heart beat faster, I noticed in the corner of my eye that Draco seemed annoyed at Lucius.

He darted his vision towards my blonde cousin as he stood up, as if Draco's glare told him off very good, but he turned back to me with a prejudice expression, looking down at me.

"Keep your metamorphing to yourself girl... you'll be called a freak faster than you cancount to three." I bowed my head ashamed as Draco took my arm sympathetically. We again followed the narcissistic man and stopped when we entered what looked like an awfully big broom closet with over-thoughtfully, well placed brick walls... then I realized why. Lucius took his black decorated wand and tapped the third brick up from his vision, and all ofa sudden the bricks started to move in on each other like they were alive and could sense his demands that they opened up. But what more could I have expected? Singing dwarfs?

Bewildering brightness covered my vision as laughing students around my age and older walked passed with beautiful books, wands, owls, cats, and even toads! And to my surprised noticed, singing dwarfs cornered a door nearest to a sign which read 'Knock turn Alley" Then I got dragged the opposite direction to where I was standing, almost a warning to not go anywhere near that alley. And I could faintly see why.

"Come on Eva, you don't want to be mixed up with those kind o' people, they'll give you loadsof trouble." Ayoung voice echoed through my brain from behind me, I thought that I knew that voice and as soon as I saw the ginger fellow, I collapsed. My thoughts racing through my mind... Not another one... Not another one...

I could still about hear his gasp as he caught me before my head hit the ground, I felt being dragged into a darker environment, maybe an alleyway.

His face... everywhere... he was in my visions, especially in the chess boards visions and plant ones. Thankfully, I felt splashes of water and whispers from the young boy's voice, telling me to wake up, wake up, wake up.

"Wake up miss! I need to make sure my family hasn't missed me!" I slowly opened my eyes and felt my ear, there was slight blood which had oozed from my brain and onto the concrete, slightly on my hair but not noticeable I hoped.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" He looked petrified at the sight of blood, but I just wiped it with my sleeve and it slightly slowed down to a halt, he then helped me up with his hand and continued to stare at me.

"Thank you sir." I whispered and bowed my head in respect, but he was staring somewhat above me.

"Sorry, but... are YOU okay?" I mentioned, as he slowly pointed to my head... MY HAIR!

"Your... Your... Your hair!" He quietly cried out as I gestured to him to calm down and focused on changing it back to my natural hair colour, blonde.

"But... but... but"

"I know, that sounds like what my father said when he first noticed." I twiddled my thumbs as he finally lowered his vision to my blue eyes.

"How?" He whispered, slowing his once fast breathing and calming down.

"I'm a metamorphmagi." I spoke as subtly as I could at that time, but he ducked his eyebrows into a confused frown, drinking the water and putting it on the floor after he had finished.

"A meta-what?"

"I can change into anything I want, but the colors and lengths of my hair change by themselves whenever I feel strong emotions." I explained bluntly, expecting nothing less than him to run away and scream wolf.

"That's..." He whispered with a pensive look on this face, I lowered my head again, expecting my first insult as a freak, as Lucias put it.

"AWESOME!" He jumped into the air excitedly, and grabbed my hand as he dragged me to his family of what looked

like gingers. A mum looking ginger, twins, a father looking figure and a younger sister perhaps?

"So... wanna be my friend?" He asked even more excitedly as his sister looked at him worryingly.

"Okay?" I whispered as he smiled and ran off towards his mum and most probably told them about me, I only hoped that he was only wanting to be around me because of my morphing powers... *touch wood* he hasn't asked me to morph into him and asked me to big a mirror image... yet.

"Hey Eva!" Draco hid a whole trolley behind his back, unconvincingly might I add.

"I bought you EVERYTHING!" He jumped to the side and revealed my whole magical living...

He had bought me; A beautiful black owl, a set of magical books, a BUNCH of sweets (which almost took up the whole trolley), a small cauldron and an unneededa potion set... but my wand was missing.

"I bought it Draco my boy... Not you." He emerged from the back of the crowd and stopped next to him to hit him with a magical book.

"Now girl, did you share your little secret with anyone?" He bent down in front of me like he did in the leaky cauldron, I gulped and shook my head. In pleased responsed he shone his icy smile and turned swiftly backwards.

"Kids, we must go back home since your father has forgotten something before you go to school..." We all followed him as Draco happily helped me carry my luggage, whilst I help carry his.

"Oh, and you can come too dear." He whispered towards me like a first class jerk as we set on back home to get whatever he forgot.

AT MALFOY MANOR*

My hair combed to its fully potential, my colour and formation changing dealt with, my grey first year robes ironed and cleansed, my bags put into the trolley outside. I was ready.

Evan jumped at me from the bush outside the Malfoy Manor, I jumped and my hair turned blue. Almost scared to death I punched him on the arm and pushed my trolley to the car.

"So sis, ya ready?" He asked, annoyingly that was like the third time I had been asked that, including from myself in the morning, so I smiled and nodded as much as I could to get him away, I was nervous but not nervous enough for my hair to change... thank goodness, or else Evan would have took that to his advantage.


	3. chapter 3

**Running Through Walls**

You!" The freaked out and overly-happy ginger boy from a few hours ago, the one who saved me from being exposed, shouted at me and ran towards me with his trolley, as I was alone. I had no idea where the Malfoys went, but I wouldn't put it passed them to leave me without notice to get there some other prestigious way.

I also slowly walked towards the boy as I was awkward to see him as his family stared in amazement as he happily, on the other hand, stupidly grinned at me.

"Heyy... you?" I unsteadily stood there as I watched his mother happily watch us become more acquainted.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you earlier, my names Ron, Ron Weasley." He held his hand out towards me with his cute wooly jumper, I blushed and shook his hand.

"My... My name is Evanora Jinx" I whispered to him as he gestured towards a wall which was cornered by the five Weasleys.

"What a pretty name." I heard one of the twins whisper, but when I looked to see if they were staring, they deliberately look the opposite direction, rubbing their heads awkwardly.

"Hello dear, where are your family?" The mother spoke kindly to me whilst bending down towards me like Lucius did, but with a positive vibe.

"Umm... I wasn't with my proper family, but I'm guessing I came alone since I think they found another way." I informed her as she firmly rubbed my shoulder and nodded, shaking her red curly/frizzy hair.

"Okay, well Evanora you can come with us, its Ron's first time too. Right now your turn Fred." She smiled atone of the twins,called Fred, who then tricked her and said he was George.

"He's not Fred, I AM!" Said George, obviously in on the trick.

"Honestly mum, you call yourself OUR mother." Fred yelled dramatically as her face began to sink in embarrassment, and then she signaled for him to go.

"Sorry George." Shesaid, saddened at her attempt to tell her twins apart, but they both smiled at each other and they gave up.

"I'm only kidding mum, I amFred."He finally ran through, as I chuckled with Ron,but before Ron went,another boy with a similar trolley to us stop and asked us a question.

"Ex... Excuse me..." The brown haired boy with glasses caught the attention of the Weasley Mother.

"Yes dear?" She replied.

"Can you show how to... err... do..." He was lost for words as he gestured to what the twin just did, you could tell he was new to all this wizard stuff, he didn't look like he knew what he was doing here... and he was alone too.

"Oh! to get on the platform? Yes, its Ron's first time too, all you have to do is run straight through the wall there, between the platforms Nine and Ten." She pointed convincingly towards the brick walls, but he looked to her with frightened puppy dog eyes, so she responded with advice.

"Best give it a bit of a run if your nervous." He finally ran, and went straight through without a problem.

"See! Nothing to worry about dears." She looked at us both and then smiled to the younger, who's name was Ginny.

"After you." I said to Ron as he shook his head, scared, and then ran.

His mum laughed, and then grinned towards me with a kind type of smile, the kind that a mother would give to their kids when they were proud.

"Ron has a fondness towards you, Evanora. All he told me was that you were pretty." She patted my head and gestured towards the wall, I stopped before running and looked towards her.

"So he said nothing else?" I asked, wondering if he told her about me changing colour and my little fainting episode.

"No dear, no hurry along else you'll miss the train!"

I ran, I ran andI ran. I had thought that if I ran into the wall I would wake up on my bedroom floor thinking this was all a dream. But no, I opened my eyes on the other side, which was light and sparkly, with a long red train called "Hogwarts Express".

"FIRST YEARS ON BOARD!" Shouted the large bearded man, everyone was so happy whereas I was trying my hardest to not embarrass myself whilst changing the colour of my hair or eyes, or even morph into a man.

In relief, I noticed Ron, I followed him on whilst trying to stealthily swerve past the other first years, trying to catch up with him but it was no use.

A senior took my luggage and pointed me down the train, as I tried not to fall over anyone sitting down I finally saw Ron pick a coach and enter it.

"Eva!" Draco Malfoy was alive! he stepped in front of me and hugged me, as if he hadn't seen me in years.

"I thought you were lost!" He looked into my eyes, but then saw his friends, Crab and Goyle, which then changed his mood into a type of jerky bully type guy.

"Well your little family detour left me to find my own ropes." I responded, accusing him of excluding me just so that I WOULD get lost. Crab and Goyle chuckled, but completely silenced as Draco stared at them with his death glare.

"I'm sorry Evanora, next time?" He smiled and sat back down, slapping the heads of two very hungry friends.

By the time I caught up with Ron, I noticed he was with the brown haired newbie from earlier, so I knocked as Ron's face lit up and ushered me in.

"EVANORA!, Harry, this is Eva, she our friend." He smiled at Harry, eating his chocolate and licorice.

"Hi, my name is Evanora Jinx." I held my hand out to shake his hand, Harry took it and smiled, putting down his sweets just for an introduction. But as he let go I had a slightfew seconds vision, something dark and evilraced through my body at his touch, it was like it was what I imagined death to be like. I stared out of the window for a while and focused back into reality, I was so happy that I didn't faint at an introduction.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Ron smiled excitedly and lifted up his fringe to Harry, gesturing him to show me something... it was a scar?

"Wow, how long have you had that?" I really had no clue who he was, to me he was just some dude who was new to magic and now with a lightning scar on his forehead.

"Since I was born." He smiled and I smiled back at him, then I grinned at Ron and he grinned at me... soon it was triangle of grins.

"OH... By the way, I didn't tell anyone about that thinga few hours back in Diagon Alley, but please show Harry." I wanted to face palm myself, I remembered that I knew this was going to happen. I would be the circus freak of the school.

"Okay, but please shut all the blinds, I don't want anyone to see... especially anyone." They nodded and shut the blinds in the coach place we had sat in.

I focused on many emotions, such as happiness, sadness and anger and darkness, this caused my hair to turn different colors from Yellow, to blue to red and then to black... and finally to light blue as I was worried about what they thought.

"wow." Harry whispered in amazement as did Ron, I smiled with rosy cheeks as my hair turned back to Blonde, before someone barged in, it was a girl with curly, dark blonde hair.

"Has anyone seen a toad? someone's lost one." She spoke very intellectually as she noticed the two boys in amazement.

"Oh! are you doing magic? Lets see then." She demanded as I bowed my head, again, in embarrassment. She could have saw me.

"Oh no, she doesn't want to-" Harry was interrupted by Ron when he said;

"Go on! She wont say anything! Will you?" Ron and Harry glared at the intellectual girl as she frowned and walked in to shut the door, then she non-verbally forced me to do it again as she stared at me with her little judgmental eyes.

"Okay..." I whispered, very embarrassed. I did it again, but this time she happily stared at me, I didn't feelthat embarrassed anymore.

"Wow! Your a metamorphi thing aren't you? I read about them in the book of magic." She startled me with her subtle knowledge about me, like it was nothing. Like she saw them everyday.

"But I am trying to keep it a secret as I don't want to be the performing circus freak in this school, please don't tell?" I asked her from the deepest of my heart, changing my hair to a pinkish colour for trust.

"Wow, you are amazing, your not a freak. But I won't tell... promise." She held out her pinky and I took it, as it was the modern way to seal a deal.

"Holy crickets! Your Harry Potter!" She noticed him on the seat and sat opposite him... how dideveryone know who he was?

"I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand to Potter and he shook it, like he did to everyone... whoever he was, he was a very polite person.

"What's your name?" She glanced at me and turned to face me, I ducked my eyes out of her line of vision and spoke.

"I'm Evanora Jinx."

"And... you are?" Hermione turned, unimpressed to the ginger Weasley in front of us.

Barely attempting to cover his mouth after he took a big chunk out of his chocolate, he spoke his name, almost like it wasn't disgusting at all to have just seen tomorrow's toilet session.

"Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure." She looked down upon him with her brown eyes, shaken out of her state by her thoughts. "You three should get into your proper robes, I expect we will be there soon." She strutted out as if she had just spat fire in the middle of a fight and won, but she stopped in her tracks and leant against the door-frame closest to Ron.

"There's dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Right there." She looked at Ron and showed him where about the dirt was on his face, about he wiped it off, she continued to strut down the train, as Ron, Harry and myself looked at each other in confusion.


	4. chapter 4

**A Beautiful Night Sky**

We sat in silence, apart from Ron and Harry who were talking non-stop, the night began to conjure and the stars began to glisten. We journeyed across a long bridge above a few mountains revealing birds and a flowing river, sparkling the reflection of the stars and moonlight which was as bright as a ghostly presence, shining through the non-existent clouds. My thoughts fell back into reality as my eyes accidentally crossed others vision. Hermione smiled tiredly as well as Harry, but Ron's smile was different. He looked at me with his sparkling green eyes and hopeful vibe. He continued to smile before someone in the train screamed in contentment.

"Hey guys, I think we are stopping!" The boy yelled before we heard a huge thud and everyone was quiet.

I opened the carriage doors to witnessa young boy, our age, face first planted on the floor. Next to Draco.

"Draco?" I whispered, disappointed at the assumption of him already bullying classmates.

"What?" He responded in the same manner I demonstrated a few seconds ago, as I rolled my eyes and noticed Ron, Hermione and Harry piling up on top of my to see what had happened, when I moved they almost all cam crashing down, making Ron and I giggle.

We walked off of the train a few minutes after we had stopped at our platform, and noticed that clouds had rolled in semi-completely, as we all gasped and awed inpleasure as the site of the actual Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The boats with beautiful lights were all docked at the platform, then we noticed the long lake of water surrounding the school.

"Come on first years, onto the boats." The large hairy man yelled from the deepest part of his stomach as he obliviously wondered onto the boats, not blinking at the sight of the castle. There were too many windows to count and all of them were lit, there were even windows on the roofs! The boats started to move, by themselves, which almost freaked everyone out at the same time. The guy who had been bullied by Draco on the train was called Nevil Longbottom, and he had already nearly fallen off of the boat he was on. My brother's cousin Draco was behind me, boasting about how he got here and what his family was like. Then I heard a really nice girl, about my age too, talk about weird and wonderful things. She reminded me of my favourite book as a child, Alice in Wonderland.

Finally, after swaying and tumbling on the boats we got to shore at the bottom of the mountain and lined up to make it easier for the seniors and side teachers to escort us to the main stair case towards the dining hall.

AT HOGWARTS*

"Now students, wait here quietly and patiently whilst Professor McGonagall lets your head master know that we are here." Spoke the senior, who left us to wait for our selves, until Draco stood at the front and I face-palmed myself.

"So its true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He had completely exposed him as everyone gasped and whispered behind his back about Harry, who looked back nervously and back to Draco. I looked at Draco and gave him an evil eye,but he just smirked and looked atHarry.

"This is Crab and Goyle." He gestured to his partnersin crime, and then stood face to face in front of Harry, who then shuffled back ever so slightly to give himself space to breathe.

"And I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy" As soon as he introduced himself, Ron scoffed at his name, Draco didn't look happy as he turned to him giving Ron his bully eyes, at that moment I knew that Draco would be a negative factor in Ron's life at Hogwarts.

"Think my name's funny do you?" He glared, Ron silencing for his consequence of laughter.

"There's no need to ask for yours, red hair and a hand-me-down robe..." He looked up and down at Ron as he continued to spit fire.

"You must be a Weasley." Draco put emphasis on his last name, with evil squinting eyes and Ron's seemed to droop in embarrassment. My brother's cousin finally turned back to his primary target, Harry, and gave him some kind of Malfoy advice.

"You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others Potter." He glanced at Ron.

"You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort." Again, he looked at Harry, baring an icy smile just like his fathers, holding out a hand.

"I can help you there." Harry looked unimpressed at Draco's hand, and then glanced into his crystal blue eyes. He took a breath and completely crushed Draco's thoughts with the words that he had said.

"I think i can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Straight away, Professor McGonagall appeared behind a disappointed Draco, and tapped himonthe shoulder scaring him half to death, then he returned next to his little army and could not get his eyesoff of Harry.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" She kindly yelled so that everyone at the back could hear as well.

"Now, in a few moments you'll walk through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." McGonagall almost finalized as Harry, Ron, Hermione and I looked at each other happily at the thought of us being in the same class mates, but as I looked back at Draco, he shook his head with a smile and I smiled back weirdly, wondering why he was non-verbally saying No.

"There are Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." I saw Draco nudge his mates and nod proudly, i shook my head in disappointment as I thought he was different than a bully.

"Now, while your here, your house will be like your family. You triumphs will earn you points, any rule-breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most point rewarded will win the house cup-"

"TREVOR!" Nevil interrupted Professor McGonagall by stepping at front and grabbing his toad, looking up at the Witch carefully.

"Sorry." He whispered and walked back to the middle of the crowd.

"The sorting ceremony will begin now." She walked away as we all followed, to witness hundreds of students in the hall in vertical seats facing the head Master, as well as an old wizarding hat on a stool, as if some sort of monument or worship.

We moved along so that we could fit everyone in the hall, then I noticed our Head Master gaze upon all of us, like we were feasts to be munched on later.

"Now, before we begin." She spoke as she stood on the elevated floorboards.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." She moved out of our way as he stood up from his throne-like chair. He had the longest beard I had ever seen, and a wizarding hat you'd see in a fairytale, and then a robe you'd see in theatre.

"I have a few start of term notices id like to announce." He spoke as if he had asthma and ran up a hill five hundred times, it almost matched his appearance, his voice.

"The first years, please note, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden for all students. Also our care-taker Mr. Filch-" He gestured to a creepy looking man at the back, being smothered by his own cat.

"He has asked me to remind you, that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds, to everyone who wishes to not die a painful death." Well, he was off to a great start... talking about death sure sparks the hopeful spirit of 11 year olds and over.

"Thank you." Your welcome, Professor Dumbledore, I thought to myself, almost laughing with tears as this was probably the funniest introduction I had been through since I remember. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and opened a piece of paper.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth where I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She lifted the hat and glanced at the scroll like piece of paper.

"Hermione Granger." It was her, the dark blonde girl, she breathed out in nervousness and stepped forward slowly, whispering to herself as Ron leaned into the both of me and Harry.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Harry and I agreeably nodded as Hermione sat down on the stool uncomfortably.

To our shock, the hat started to talk through its creases on its material, its voice sounded like a story teller or an old wisdom type of folk.

"Ahhh... right there, mm Right! Okay... Gryffindor!" As soon as he had finished the Gryffindor table screamed in excitement, clapping their hands and roaring out for the intelligent girl. She smiled happily as Harry and Ron watched her skip off to the table, I noticed Professor Dumbledore again, but this time his posh clap of the back of his left hand seemed that he was very authorized or high up in society to do that.

"Draco Malfoy." My almost cousin, stepped forward arrogantly and sat on the stool, but left no time for the hat to think about it, or he was so right for the house he was put in.

"SLYTHERIN" He walked off, I then eavesdropped on Ron who commented on the Slytherin.

"There's not a wizard or a witch who didn't turn bad when they were in Slytherin." I took it to offence, as no one in my family has ever gotten into a different house than Slytherin, but I did only know my family after my dad, so I didn't know anything about my birth, my grandparents... anything.

"Ronald Weasley." He jumped at his name as if he was being told off before he realized he had towalk to the front,so he did and sat down.

"Ah! Another Weasley... Iknow just whatto do with you... Gryffindor!" I saw his face glow as he was relieved to not be put withDraco or anyone else,he was happy to be with Hermione, someone he recognizes, and with his family. Percy, George and Fred all were pleased to see him in Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter." He was then put into Gryffindor, but something was wrong as a teacher named Professor Snape kept on glaring at Potter, as if he was disappointed that he was put into the Chivalrous house. As well as Draco, he looked down at his hands as he saw Harry wonder off to sit on his table. I new that he wanted the new kid to be on his team, but we were all new kids, why was Harry so special?

The seniors, 2nd years, 3rd years and so on all clapped in happiness to see him on their table, again, why was there roar louder than when Ron and Hermione joined their table?

"Evanora Jinx." She yelled, as I nervously stood and walked to the rickety stool, watching the teachers behind me and then to the audience/students. Professor Snape smiled awkwardly, as did a few others apart from Hagrid, the large Hairy Man from earlier. But I did notice that Draco was rolling his eyes at the fact I thought I would be put into Gryffindor, he chuckled and inventively watched to see where everything was going to go... but I knew all too well that I wouldn't be in the same dormitory as the trio I had met.

"Ahhh... I see it, a little light flickering of hope and kindness... What about Huffelpuff? No, I also see bravery in this one... mmm yes a lot of that. Intelligence and intellect too, but where to put you?" I almost revealed my hair change but something inside me yelled NO, so I listened to it and stayed calm, not revealing myself in front of the whole school.

"There is something special about you, something you don't want to show everyone... why not?, never mind... ill put you in... SLYTHERIN!" A cold shiver went down my spine as well as a tear about to expel my eyes, Professor McGonagall noticed it and smiled supportively of it, but I didn't respond as I new it couldn't be change, I was just another Jinx. Another spawn in the family destiny of nothing, I was pathetic.


	5. chapter 5

**Thoughts and Dreams**

*Ron's point of view*

I couldn't believe that Evanora was in Slytherin,I kept beating myself up that she must have heard me talk about the

slytherins, that they always turn bad. But I knew she wouldn't turn bad, not a drop of her is bad.

She was so pretty too, her long blonde hair, her bright blue eyes, her soft pale skin. Not to mention her metamorphic thing power, that was incredible! She, was incredible. I tried to sleep that night, but I couldn't, knowing that she could be undergoing Draco's malicious bullying instincts that very moment I stepped in my bed. I thought that I loved her, the moment I saw her and her black owl in the trolley, the moment she changed her hair after I had heroically saved her. But now there was not a near chance it could happen between us, as if fate pulled us drastically away. How cruel?

"Are you asleep yet?" Whispered Harry, he was on the bed nearest to mine, I shook my head and fell into a deep sadness at the thought of not being able to see her. But why did I feel like this? If it was anyone else, like Harry, I would have felt okay about it and just fell asleep, but now I couldn't. Why?

"No." I whispered back, still not turning to him, hoping that he would fall asleep, which he did, before I had fallen asleep, until the morning may I hoped I felt better in the morning.

*Evanora's point of view*

I was just another Slytherin,I kept telling myself. Trying to make it seem less worse that I was with the worst kind, according to Ron, where everyone turns bad. I didn't want to be like my family, but I knew why. I was an abomination. A metamorhpmagi with channeling abilities... as well as a witch, why would the universe do this? turn me into a circus freak... all I could hope for would be that we were in the same classes, hopefully. I certainly wasn't going to hang around with the newly shaped Draco, he would drive me insane to even look at or breathe the same air.

I tried to sleep, dream of happy things this time, but not for long as my visions grew more vivid, and I knew this wasn't the end of it.

THE VISION:

A distorted face jump-scared me from my own thoughts as I screamed as it screamed. It was like me, an abomination, but much worse. I sensed the darkness inside of him, like he had not one bit of light inside of him, which was the case; he had... nothing inside him. His soul scattered, or broken. Maybe of heart-break? Of selfishness? I had no idea. He then saw him in a different environment, a sort of forested place with fog as thick as blood. He stood there, floating beforeblack shadows covered him and another picture popped up, it seemed like an underground hall of some kind.

The fire spreading about the hallas ifit almost blazed my own thoughts and imagination, I could also see the plants in darkness, with a silent girl whispering some sort of Plant Poem. A light brightened and brightened like the light of a hundred suns, I rubbed my eyes and noticed blood from each one of my eyes, like I was crying blood, I whispered to myself that I need help, but I shook that thought off of my back and went downstairs to the main-room of the Slytherin nest.

The blood continued to ooze out of each eye, blocking my vision and allowing me to stumble into the stone walls towards the bathroom or at least the nearest sink. Whenever I wiped off a droplet of blood, new droplets flowed down my cheek and onto my night-time robes, thankfully not onto the floor. I felt like crying, with real tears and not blood tears, as I fell into the Slytherin's girls bathroom and washed my face fiercely with my own hands. It steamed up the mirror and condensed, hiding my traumatized face before I wiped it to see myself, smudges of dry blood was scattered across my chin and eye, so I cleansed that tried to smile, but ended up collapsing in tears.

Why was I here? Why couldn't I just be normal? Why did I have to bleed EVERYTIME something important happens in the future... I started to think about my mother, that I had never seen her since I was born. My father was always good at lying and I always knew that he was lying about her,he said that she died whilst abroad.But Iknew something bad happened to her, I just couldn't getmy finger on it.

For her, I lifted myself off of the floor as I noticed my hair had changed colour, to grey, but I still had no idea what this colour was for, all the emotions I ever knew about I had already felt, but this wasn't there before.


	6. chapter 6

**Potions Disaster**

I woke up in my bed, after remembering the traumatizing experience that last night, and then was reminded by my memories that it was Monday, which meant that I had to go to breakfast, and then Potions, then the history of magic, then lunch, then transfiguration, then defense against the dark arts, then dinner and then bed.

It was supposed to be a long day, but thankfully the breaks in between each lesson allowed me to think and to prepare and get to the next lesson. Otherwise we'd all be late.

"Eva!!!" I heard Draco calling me from the main-room of the Slytherin nest, he didn't seem happy, but then again he never did.

"Yeah?" I tiredly looked in the mirror as I tried to look for spots of blood, which there weren't, so I finally wondered down the stairs, knowing that I wasn't even dressed yet, I was in my Slytherin pajamas just making sure that there was nothing that revealed last nights event.

"We have to get to breakfast, get ready and I will meet you there." I went upstairs, oblivious that a few people, ready and dressed for breakfast, had just saw me with the messiest hair I had ever woken up to. Everything was blurry until I had rubbed my eyes and sat in front of the mirror. I opened the draw and a brush came flying gracefully onto the table, it was crested with emeralds and was a sort of cherry wood material, just like my wand. I brushed out my long curly blonde hair as I focused my eyes and slowly but surely woke up to be stimulated throughout the day.

I finally stumbled to the end of my bed, noticing that my Slytherin uniform was folded up neatly and my robes were hung up next to it. I thrusted them all on, quickly trying not to be late as the students in Slytherin, would all be waiting for me.

I finally got out of the nest and strolled down the hallways of Hogwarts, trying my best not to bring myself to too much attention. But I had rustling in one of the rooms, so as curious and cunning as I was, I stepped closer to the noise expecting some kind of magical being to be stealing something. But it was worse.

"What are you doing girl?" Professor Snape slammed the door wide open against the wall next to it, as if I had just interrupted something so important that I had gotten on his bad side on the first day of school.

"I err..." I found myself lost for words as I noticed his ruffled look, he brushed his short black hair to the side and continued to stare at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well girl? Speak." He ordered, stepping out of the closet-like room and shutting it behind him, something in there was private and I NEEDED to know what was in there, not just because of the situation. But because of the fact he seemed so occupied in there that he didn't want me looking.

"I need to find the Great Hall, or somewhere I can eat my breakfast?" I sounded like a serious newbie, so oblivious and curious that I think that he believed me.

"Down the hall to your left. Keep going until you see big doors. " He actually seemed pleasant in that sentence until he stepped even more forward and looked down upon me.

"Now go." He quietly demanded as I nervously nodded and speed walked out of the scene, constantly looking back until he disappeared back into the closet-like room. What was so important in there?

THE GREAT HALL*

I finally reached the big doors that Snape had suggested a few minutes ago before I had wondered further into the hallways of Hogwarts, and then I walked in as I saw everyone happily enjoying themselves whilst eating breakfast.

I sat down next to Draco as he was the only one I had known at the time, and he looked at me with an icy smile, once again, reminding me of his despicable father.

"Glad you could make it, trip up on the way?" He scoffed and continued to eat his chicken leg, followed by an echo by his gang members, scoffing and then eating their meal.

"Well I actually ran into-" As I was going to mention the little meeting I had with the Professor, he barged in and straight away made eye contact with me, and then to Potter. He seemed de-elevated, without a spring in his step like I had imagined, didn't he find what he was obviously looking for?

"Professor Snape is my favourite teacher." I heard someone whisper before the area on that part of the table went silent as I looked over, so I didn't want to make a bad impression as an eavesdropper so I got back to eating the magically appearing food in front of me.

It was thentime for potions class, so I got up and followed the trio that I had met yesterday, I was pleased to find out that they were in the same class as a Slytherin like myself.

POTIONS CLASS*

I sat down nearestto Ron, who wason the middle table in the murky, dark room of Potions. We still had no idea who taught potions, Ron just kept saying he wanted someone nice on our first day of school.

"I hope we get someone like Professor McGonagall, or like nice dwarfI met after Breakfast." Ron whispered before the door we came in slammed open, revealing none other than a tall and dark teacher... Professor Snape.

He sped towards his pedestal before starting his class, he seemed very agitated or just not very happy to be here, trust me, now I was feeling the same way.

"There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He emotionlessly spoke to the class as I noticed Harry's facial expression grow pensive, and Draco's grew happier. He hadn't seen me in his class yet, thankfully, as I ducked my head so that it would make less of a chance we would make eye contact. I didn't want to have negative credit after what happened this morning.

"As such..." Snape continued. "I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art of this potion making." He started scanning the room, passing my head and then looked at Draco.

"However, for those select few who possess the predisposition..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence at Draco's smug look, then he slowly and yet again, emotionlessly, stepped to the side of the pedestal, crossing his arms slowly but surely.

"I can teach you to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame and brew glory and even put a stopper on death." There Draco's face glowed with excitement and made eye contact with Snape

His face turned to Harry's, who wasn't concentrating on him but on his paper and quill, possibly writing down everything he was saying.

"Then again, maybe some of you came to Hogwarts, possessing qualities so formidable that you feel confident enough to NOT PAY ATTENTION." Hermione knew this was for Harry, who finally realized that the session was on and faced Professor Snape. He didn't look happy, which wasn't a surprise as Snape scanned Harry, waiting for a reply or apology, but continued to talk whilst stepping even further to the front of the teaching area, making his vision view more centered by Harry.

"Mr. Potter, Our new celebrity." He paused between each word, throwing shivers down Nevil's spine as I far as I could see, and everyone looked at Potter, why was he a celebrity? Was I living under a rock?

"Tell me, what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry Potter looked clueless and embarrassed, but straight away Hermione's arm and hand shot up towards the ceiling, wiggling about as if someone has pulled it up by a rope. Snape paused and waited but got nothingout of him whilst ignoring Hermione, so he continued to try and ask him questions he couldn't possiblyknow. Harry shook his head and Snape took that as his final answer.

"You don't know? Well let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Again, Hermione's hand stayed up, and again was ignored by the infamous potions master.

Harry plainly answered; " I don't know, sir." Snape looked at him very unimpressed and continued to bombard him with one more reputation melting question.

"And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfs bane?" Again, Hermione showed a clear knowledge to the answer but wasn't given the chance to show it.

"I don't know sir." Harry sounded more and more embarrassed as Snape finally stopped and took the hint that he knew nothing of potions, but almost ended the conversation by an insult.

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything. Is it Mr. Potter?"

I grew tired of mind games and indirect insults, so I dreadfullymade eye contact with Snape and burst out with a comment or mindful advice.

"CLEARLY Hermione knows, it would be a pity not to ask her." Snape shot his vision to me like a hawk and his dinner, Hermione's hand still draining of blood whilst still in the air, I was wondering how she hadn't grown tired yet.

Scoffs and entertained giggles echoed around the room, first by someone at the back and then by Draco, who looked at me and smiled with pleasure.

"Silence." Snape's voice began to turn tired and annoyed, so the room silenced and watched the show as Professor Snape rushed towards me in the same manner he came into the room with. He noticed Hermione still in the wanting-to-answer-a-question state and pulled out a chair to sit in front of me.

"Put your hand down you silly girl." And finally she could rest as he looked into my eyes with serious exaggeration.

"For your information Jinx, asphodel to an infusion of wormwood would create a sleeping potion which is so powerful it is known as the potionof theliving death,a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will cure most poisons. As for monkswood and wolfs bane they are the same plant." He looked at Harry Potter and gave everyone else an expressionless face.

"Well... why aren't you all writing this down?" As soon as he said that rushes of Quill and paper turning was echoed throughout the room and everyone wrote it down, including Harry.


	7. chapter 7

**Remeberal Flying**

After potions, most of us was allowed to go to break, meaning to their other lesson. Whilst I was stuck there when Snape shut the door before I could leave. He looked at me with a raised eye-brow and pointed towards his pedestal thingy, so I internally rolled my eyes and followed his selected path from in front of him.

"That was un-called for Evanora, what did you think you were doing?" He snapped at me with his deep and dark voice, glaring at me with his deep and dark eyes.

"I was only helping out a friend." I replied, as he raised his eyebrow even more at his astonishment, and possibly disappointment.

"That celebrity is your friend?" He asked, shaking his head as I nodded firmly, holding my books tighter and tighter to prepare for his arguments.

"Well let me tell you something Jinx-" Before he could verbally scar me Professor McGonagall came in, temporarily getting me off the hook.

"Professor Snape, I sincerely apologize on her behalfas she has a lesson to go to." Snape, without locking eyesight with McGonagall, freed me from his cornering, so I rushed past her whilst thanking her along the way.

MENERVA MCGONAGALLS POINT OF VIEW*

I watched as sweet little Evanora rushed past me and towards her next flying lesson, I turned to Professor Snape and looked at him to ensure that I had known about his unsupportive behavior with her and other students.

"Severus, you can't surely believe that telling them who and who not to be friends with is going to help the first years?" He stood there watching me, having nothing to say other than;

"Well Menerva, I had the greatest pleasure in teaching youngers with a cheek to get on my last nerves." He responded without the slightest of emotions or regards to what I had just assumed. So I left him for his next class or daily regime as I headed back up to my study, where the only window there were was the view to the first years and their flying lesson.

EVANORA'S POINT OF VIEW*

I walked outside where I witnessed jumping brooms and people yelling UP! Over and over again, not even prejudice Draco could get a hold of it.

"Up! Up!..." They all repeated the same words as I stood next to Ron, finally, and asked what was going on, he stopped saying UP and turned to face me.

"What happened? Why are you so late?" Is all he was worried about.

"Snape the snapper happened." He instantly laughed before seeing Harry master the broom on his first try.

"Woah!" Harry whispered to himself andobserved everyone else,untilDraco mastered it, with the most smug look he had that day. Ron could still not get the broom to go up to his hand, he looked really disappointed as I began to try, and on the firstgo at yelling UP(the same as Harry) it shot up to my right hand and almost knocked me backwards, but it didn't so I should have thanked it for not embarrassing me in front of everyone.

Ron still kept on yelling "Up. Up!" but it only moved around on the floor before Madame Hooch looked sort of fed up and wanted to give them motivation, or advice.

"With feeling!" She yelled, glistening her grey hair and yellowish golden eyes. Hermione had enough, you could tell in her facial expression that she wanted this really bad, but just couldn't make the broom budge.

"Up. Up! Up. Up!" She yelled, almost as if the broom was a dog, but all I focused on was Ron's attempts at the broom, he looked very agitated but on the other hand he looked ambitious, like he was routing for himself to actually do something useful today.

"UP!" He angrily shouted at the broom, which turned hysterical as the broom sort of took revenge at the unneeded shouting as the broom flew up and whacked the poor Weasley on the face.

"Ow!" He cried, rubbing his nose and cheek as he noticedHarry and I laughing terriblyat him, he rolled hiseyes and picked up the broom.

"Shut up guys." Finally, everyone had their broom which was showing everyone's relief. Madame Hooch of all people looked even more pleased as she could actually go onto the second step; mounting the broom.

"Now once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end." Everyone including me and Ron followed her instruction, trying our best not to fall of the end of the broom stick.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two... " We were all ready to kickoff like shesaid we should, but someone else was eager to start early, or he just made a mistake.

"Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Mr. Mr. Longbottom!" It was Nevil, the broom floated in the air as his face sunk, metaphorically, into the ground. He look petrified. But Madame Hooch was less than concerned as she thought he had done it on purpose, everyone around us was yelling at him to try and get down, or if he was alright. But all me and Draco could do was laugh at the situation. Making me remember what a terrible person I was.

"Down! Down!" Nevil yelled at the broom trying to make it not his fault, before the broom whizzed off into the air above us as we heard his screams of terror.

"Neville!" Madame Hooch was not happy, still thinking Nevil had done it on purpose or something. He continued to scream ina boyish manner, as was spinning around, looping a loop, scaling the roofs...

"Help! Help!" He shouted, but everyone continued to stare in awe with Madame Hooch on there side, still not considering that he was accidentally hurting himself.

"Come back down this instant!" She got her wish, as Nevil had fallen off of his broom and landed on a monumental statue which was caught on his robe, which then tore off, leaving Nevil a very far down fall. Everyone heard his connection to the ground as Madame Hooch finally uncovered her protective instinct and ran after him, who didn't look too pleased with the pain he had endured.

"Mr. Longbottom! Everyone out of the way!" She lifted him up, still on the ground and looked at his wrist, frowning with concern as everyone half-way followed them.

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked as I shrugged in response to the young boy being helped out by the too-late-to-help teacher.

"Ow!" We all heard him screech in pain as Madame Hooch handled his wrist, though something inside me wanted to laugh, I felt really bad as well.

"Oh oh oh. Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you get. " She lifted Nevil up supportively as he stared at his wrist in pain, she glared at everyone else as they stood by watching.

"Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say "Quidditch".

Draco looked at where Nevil had fallen, and came across some sort of Remembral, it must've been Nevil's. Draco tossed it in the air, smiling, and caught it with one hand.

"Did you see his face? If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would remember to fall on his fat arse." Everyone laughed as he did until Harry got his game face on and stepped in front of him, expectantly.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry demanded as Draco scoffed at his bravery, stepping closer to Potter still holding Nevil's possession.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He kicked off the ground and started to float on his broom,presenting the ball like it was a trophy.

"How about on the roof?" Dracozoomed off into the distancetowards McGonagall's office's window, but not too closeas to not be seen by a deputy head.

"What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond you reach?" Harry stepped onto his broom, squinted evil eyes at Draco who was messing about with the ball, waiting for Potter to react. Hermione triumphantly stepped next to a floating Potter and demanding that he get down and leave Draco.

"Harry! No way! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly!" ButHarry wasn't hearing any of it, hezoomed offtowards Draco as he seemed a bit surprised, whilst Hermione looked at me and whispered;

"What an idiot!" I nodded agreeably before watching the ball be tossed into the air and caught by Harry, but not without consequence as he greatly caught it NEXT to observing McGonagall. Her face seemed shocked as everyone on the ground, including Hermione, Ron and I, yelling and congragulating Harry on his triumph against the bully, but that was before the Professor approached us from behind us.

"Harry Potter!" She shouted and ushered him closer and into the hallways, everyone went silent and waited for Madame Hooch to arrive, thinking of ways to explain to her what had happened between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, but nothing else came to mind apart from the enormous bravery shown by Harry, and the enormous jerk-like acts by Draco. I approached a laughing Draco before he came to see me disappointed, as his friends left him to deal with me... His almost family member.

"Draco... what the BLOODY HELL was that all about?" I yelled at him punching his shoulder as I noticed his smile turn to a straight face and then into a smug one.

"I was only playing around, maybe Nevil shouldn't keep valuables in lessons." He responded like an absolute Jerk as he walked away and high fived his brain-washed army of other bullies and slytherins.


	8. chapter 8

**Not On My Team**

After that flying incident, I decided to cool off in the Slytherin chambers, where I could relax and let go of my emotions without being seen. So I headed up, trying not to be caught by anyone or teachers I got to the dormitory, said the password, and headed for my bed.

I wasfeeling so many emotions I couldn't focus on any one, it was like trying to catch a word on a dozen speeding trains, you just couldn't do it. My hair turned grey, the same colour that I had no idea what it meant. So I needed to entertain myself, and how does a metamorphmagi like myself entertain? By making fun of people by morphing into them.

First on my mind was Severus Snape, so I morphed to him first. I grew taller, my hair shortened and blackened, wrinkles invaded my face and my robes changed completely. My voice box changed too, which was hilarious for myself as I looked in the mirror and smiled... a creepy sight, I always had thought that smiling was impossible for him that if he ever did, the zombie apocalypse would start or the Earth would implode. SoI smiled in the mirror with my hands in the opposite sleeve in front of me, I said the funniest (or cringiest) sentence I could ever hear from him.

"So... Minerva, wanna go on a date?" I morphed back into my normal self and laughed hysterically on my bed, knowing that no one would ever see that and it was only for my eyes. But the curtain moved and I knew I wasn't alone.

"Hello?" I walked towards the sound of rustling and trembling by the window of another Slytherin's bed.

"Who's there?" I stopped and took out my cherry wood phoenix feather wand and created footstep noises rush towards the exit door, and then slammed it shut, creating the illusion that I had exited the room. Then the perpetrating eavesdropper was revealed... it was Pansy Parkinson. She had seen everything.

"What the heck are you?" She greedily asked whilst crossing her arms as I trembled,I had done exactly what Lucias Malfoy told meNOT to do, and that was to not let anyone know. But I didn't have it in me to lie, so I had to be straight with her. Be honest.

"I am metamorphmagi." I plainly responded, trying not to change the colour of my hair from the shear terror that was burning in my stomach that moment.

"A what?" She dumbly replied unfolding her arms and scanning my entire body. Her short brown hair almost covered her cheeks as she looked at me with raised eyebrows. I glanced at her and then behind me, making sure there wasn't supposed to be a surprise party in here and everyone was just listening in, but thankfully no one was here and it was just us two.

"A metamorphmagi." I whispered, she opened her mouth in shocked, but left her eyebrows raise as I tried to continue with the sentence, trying toexplain what it meant.

"I can change into different shapes and sizes at my own control, but it can also change if I feel powerful emotions." I explained, as she moved around the room, almost intimidating me with her Snape-like vibe and cool like antiques.

"Basically your a freak of nature" She bluntly spouted out the truth and shrugged, although this was the truth in my eyes, I had wished she was more sympathetic, but I was guessing this was going to be the best I would ever get from her.

"Basically. " I repeated, emphasizing the truth in the simplest word, but I remembered that she was a loud mouth, and I had to do something before she tale toldon me.

"Please don't tell anyone" I pleaded, closing my body expression so that she wouldn't psychologically see the scared part of me, but instead want to ask more questions.

"What for?" She stepped closer to me, avoiding the curtains on the bed sides and looked at me, almost nose to nose.

"What do you mean?" I nervously pointed out that she made no sense after I had just told her my darkest and most well kept secret in my whole life, but then realized that she didn't want to go without abribe of some kind.

"There comes a price for anyone to hold a dark secret like this." I knew it, but did she want money? Did she want popularity? I had no clue, but I could tell from her green, cunning eyes that she meant business, not social.

"But its not a dark secret." I lied. It was the darkest secret I had; apart from the visions; but I could feel the density of the tension in the room that I knew she was getting tired of waiting.

"Oh I would love to hear Draco's reaction... not to mention Professor Dumbledore's..." I snapped and interrupted her sentence before he could leave the bedroom.

"ALRIGHT." She smiled and closed thedoor after I basically begged her to come back in, her smug face nearly boiled my blood and changedmy hair to red, which she noticed but just kept her head in the business route.

"What's your so called price?"I demanded to no the answer as she stepped closer to me, until she was at the same distance she was at a few minutes or seconds ago.

"Go into the dark forest at night-"

"But that is forbidden!" I yelled, but she looked at me with the angriest look she had ever given me, like she was a mafia boss head and she wasn't taken no for an answer.

"I'm not finished!" She yelled, thumping her hands onto the bed to the side of me as hard as she could to intimidate me, and for punishment for interrupting her.

"Okay..." I responded to her angry outburst as she looked up at me with fierce eyes.

"Go into the dark forest and collect for me these thorns." Pansy took out a note, or a ripped out page of a book from the Hogwarts library.

"What are they?" I took the page. The thorn's stem was vivid green and had red thorns, the writing above and to the side of the drawings said that it was supposed to be one of the worlds most poisonous plants, containing a cursed spell and apoison as toxic as a snake's venom.

"They will win me the ticket to create a potion..." She pointed to the drawing and nodded her head confidently, as I stood in shock at the fact she wanted ME to get them.

"So do we have a deal or what?"

"Sure." I responded, folding up the page and putting it in my inner left pocket, staring at Parkinson as she strolled across the bedroom.

"Okay. I cant wait to start making it." She giggled and made her way to the door, but I remembered that she didn't tell me when to get it, or at least when the best time was to get it.

"Wait!" She stopped in her tracks and impatiently leaned back into the room, watching me and waiting for an excusable reason why I had stopped her from getting to lessons.

"What time?" I asked nervously, as she leant back to the other side of the door frame and shouted from the main room of the Slytherin chambers.

"Dinner? no one will suspect you if there is so many people in one place, in case you didn't realize it is hard to keep track of a whole school in one hall."

"Fine." She left the room, and I had almost burst into tears as thoughts raced through my mind like broom sticks in Quidditch.

RON'S POINT OF VIEW*

After we had acknowledged that Harry's father was in Gryffindor AND was the Quidditch seeker, we decided to venture the hallways, well that's not what we had in mind. Thanks to the bloody stairs.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky! She knows move about you than you do!" I spoke to Harry about Hermione, despite the fact that she was here, as we walked up the stone stairs trying not to fall down the plausible 500 foot drop.

"Who doesn't? " Harry was referring to the fact that as soon as we came to Hogwarts everyone, including the infamous Draco Malfoy, wanted his autograph or to be with their group of friends.

"What's happening?" He exclaimed, the staircase moved towards a place we had never been before.

"The staircases change remember?" Hermione answered his question with a question as the stair case finally stopped, but this time at a darker route than we normally would take.

"Let's go this way." Harry whispered, looking backwards every few seconds to make sure we didn't fall down the big drop.

"Before the staircase moves again." I thought that was a more appropriatereply, as we ventured deeper and deeper into the growinglydark and eerie corridors andpassageways.

"Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?" It was my hunch, it reminded me ofa place that Dumbledore had told us not to go... I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden!" Hermione got to the train of thought first as we remembered that this floor was being supervised by Caretaker Filch, and his cat.

We stopped and started every very minutes to look at scary statues which seemed to follow us with its eyes wherever we went, but as Harry looked behind us, in the light coming from the staircase area was Filch's cat, she would never be without her owner. Harry beckoned us to go before Hermione finally noticed the cat and whispered way too loudly.

"Flich's cat!" She quietly but highly spoke as we all ran to the nearest corridor away from Filch and his creepy cat.

"Run! Quick, let's hide through that door!" Harry was the first to bolt down the corridor to the nearest door, but as he struggled to open it, he knew that it was a dead end.

"It's locked!" He whispered hopelessly, as I began to rethink my adolescent life decisions before I had died, or been brutally murdered by my parents.

"That's it we're done for!" I squeaked quietly before Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed me aside, completely disregarding my feelings at that moment.

"Oh! Move over! Alohomora!" She swished and flicked her wand at the lock and she miraculously saved our lives by opening a bloody door, she then ushered us in as we quietly slammed the door and held it tightly shut until we knew for certain that Filch was gone.

"Alohomora?" I repeated as I had never heard that before, and was shocked that she didn't think of it sooner whilst I was almost writing my own eulogy.

"Standard Book Of Spells- Chapter 7!"

We heard filch and the cat patter off into the distance as we could finally relax our beating hearts

"He thinks this door is locked." Hermione confirmed as I turned to face her, unaware of what Harry was doing.

"Ithought this doorwas locked." I said, confused.

"It was locked." Hermione explained, still holding the handle before Harry tapped both of our shoulders and gestured towards where he was staring.

"And for good reason." Harry informed. A beastly and colossal three headed dog thing barked and drooled everywhere, as I could finally have a reason to start planning our funeral, we all screamed in terror and opened the door, shut it behind us and tried not to get bitten in the process.

We were back to our dorm, already in the middle of the main room, I decided to break the silence by starting a well-needed conversation about it.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" By this time we, meaning me and Harry, decided to followed Hermione up the girls staircase to continue the conversation.

"You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" She informed, as we noticed her thought process through her facial expression,but I was only wondering what she was doing looking at their feet!

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice... they hadthree!" I was really astonished to know how brave or stupid she was not to be preoccupied with this. But obviously she had a well thought out answer for what I was saying.

"It was standing on a trap door. It wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." We stopped at her door as we looked at each other one by one before Harry spoke.

"Guarding something?" He whispered, giving Hermione a confused look, as to say... explain more please...

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get killed or worse... expelled." She threw emphasis on the word expelled before slamming the door in our faces.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." We both smirked, shrugged and heading back for our beds. For a well-deserved rest... after almost dying.


	9. chapter 9

**Rebellion**

DREAM SEQUENCE*

The trio ran down endless hallways, dark corridors and even darker stairs, as if the only light left was of their hope and happiness which soon faded as a monstrous being attacked them.Statues and pictures followed them with their eyes as they used magic and ran away from... Mr. Filch?

REALITY*

"AH!" I exclaimed out of fear as a loud bang occurred in and outside of my dream, then as I slowly and reluctantly opened my eyes, Pansy was standing there trying to wake me up by slamming all doors and cabinets in the room. No one else was there.

"Are you awake yet? Are you wake yet?" She repeated like a five-year old chanting in their parent's bedroom as she finally noticed my tired squinting eyes.

"Have you remembered?" She asked, crossing her arms and tilting her hips like she was getting the truth out of me, which she was.

"Yes. Dark forest. Roses. Can you leave now?"

"No." She emphasized that as she yanked my blanket off of my body and onto the floor, pacing and pacing like she was about to get killed.

"When? I need to get changed Pansy" I finally sat up rubbing my eyes at the direct contact with sunlight and Pansy almost nose to nose with me... again.

"We are both girls."

"Yes, but I have a sense of privacy." I stood up, walking over to my cabinet to find my Slytherin uniform. I sensed her walk right behind me and her face was right behind my ear.

"Or your just self-conscious." She whispered in my ear as she scoffed and walked away, but I shook my head in confusion and looked at her with crossed arms.

"What makes you think that?" I shrugged, as she made the expression of fake thinking, the type a mean girl would do just before an insult.

"Metamorphic-freak." There it was. The word I had been waiting for at Hogwarts since I stepped foot in this castle, perhaps she was a bit too late?

"Right." I rolled my eyes, opening my drawer wide and yanking my clothes out.

"Look, just get changed and don't tell anyone about this." She gestured and opened the door, almost about to walk out, until stupid me promised her.

"I wont." She walked silently over to me again, I watched her the whole way as she smiled arrogantly.

"If you do, Draco will be agitated to see your brains scattered all over the Slytherin walls." She turned around and whispered something else threateningly. Doesn't Hogwarts have an anti-bullying system?

"Then who will clean that up?"

"Sicko." I muttered under my breath, but too loudly as she heard me and slammed the door wide open.

"What?"

"Nothing."

ON THE WAY TO CLASS*

I watched blankly at the crowd of people as they were going to or from Breakfast, but I did not notice the tension fueled stare that McGonagall was giving me. I nodded in greeting to her when I finally, after ten minutes, noticed her, she then rushed over to me and gently grabbed my arm.

"Come with me miss. Jinx."

She took me to her office, which seemed a bit over the top since all I did was blankly stare in the corridor for ten minutes. But I had a feeling that was not what she wanted to talk about.

"Why are you so late to lessons recently?" She asked, sitting behind her desk and clasping her hands together like a councilor or something. I didn't know what I felt about that exactly; whether I was angry or upset about it ceased from my imagination.

"Well I... er..."

"We can get the truth from you, Evanora." She raised her eyebrows; " Whether you like it or not we will find out, Professor Snape and I have been on the look out." I sensed someone at the door, as she non-verbally beckoned him in, Severus Snape, as he calmly but sternly walked from behind me.

"That's right." Said Snape, as he walked slower and slower to McGonagall as they both looked at me, but with completely different intentions written all over their faces. I decided by that point of measuring the sizes of their eyebrows that it was time to be honest, no matter what Draco's father told me.

"I'm a metamorphmagi." They sat in shook, Snape the most, as they just stared at me. But McGonagall was the one to break the thin ice with a question.

"That's why I had been late for class, I was trying to cover up my emotions so that I wouldn't change in the middle of my peer groups."

"And we didn't know about this how?" She asked, telepathically (not literally) tugging on Snape's robe as he still stood in silence, shock at the most.

"I'm a good cover up." I looked at Snape when saying this, unconsciously though, as I remembered the dream I had about the trio which was more than definitely going to happen or already has happened. He triggered some sort of de ja vu about the dream I had that I thought he was everywhere, but when I had the dream I didn't realize it.

"Dumbledore will be notified for your own safety, as well as your class teachers. Does anyone else know?" She seemed to think she was doing the right thing. But by gossiping about this secret to her friends AKA the other teachers would just make it more possible that the other students would find out. By the time of a week I would be juggling fireballs and put into a cage like a circus animal for their own entertainment.

"Do you really think, Professor, that students will not find out?" I questioned McGonagall, but she stood up and looked at Snape, possibly for him to take over.

"We cannot promise that nothing will spread Evanora." Professor gazed at him with a -dont say that- look as he took a deep breath and looked back at me.

"But we can try." He relucantly whispered as McGonagall nodded relieved.

A FEW HOURS LATER *

I had still remembered the forced promise I had made to Pansy in return for her silence about my secret. Now seven people not including my broken family knew. I wasnt keeping my promise to Lucias.

It was dark, the night crept into sight and sent cold winds towards me as I escaped the sollitude of the Hogwarts walls. I stepped deeper and deeper into the night, before approaching the half giant's hut right outside of the forbidden forest. As nosy as I was, I had to visit him, I couldnt go by myself without seeing atleast one friendly face.

KNOCK KNOCK

I hit the wooden door as hard as my young hands would demonstrate before a heard thuds of footsteps coming towards the door and open it, revealing the big hairy man by name of Hagrid.

"Well hello Evanora. What in the name of merlins beard are you doing here aftet curphew?" He looked at me with a hint of worry and a hint of confusion. But I barged in forgetting about the right to privacy as I almost broke down in tears of fear. And in consequence my hair and eyes turned blue and black.

"MERLINS BEARD!" He repeated his assumably favourite expression as he sat down infront of me and observed as my hair shone blue and back, aswell as my eyes.

"Were you hexed or something?" he asked, staring at me in the eyes as they finally slowed down the process of changing from black to blue, meaning that I was calming down.

"No, I'm a metamorphamgi. And Pansy knows. That's why I am here." He gazed at me in shook as I finally shone my blonde hair and natural blue eyes, he stood back up and smiled.

"Don't worry, I think you are amazing, don't panic. What is wrong Evanora? Why are you here?" He rested his overly large hand on my overly small shoulder as I recalled what had happened between me and Pansy.

"Pansy saw me mocking Professor Snape and called me a metamorphic-freak"

"Codswallop. You are rare and unique, don't let bottom feeders like her get in your way."

"Thank you sir, but that is not the point." I glared hopelessly into his intrigued eyes as he sat down so that he was in eye level with me.

"Pansy threatened me, and then forced me to make a deal with her so that she would keep my secret." I felt a tear slide down my hot cheeks as he looked deeper into my watering eyes.

"What deal?"

"That I would get something for her. A Rose of some sort?" I showed him the paper that I still had in the inside of my robes.

"This is very rare Evanora, how are you going to get it?"

"Apparently it is in the forbidden forest." I pointed out of the window whilst calming my down to a normal state of mind, prier to the situation.

"No way you're going in there by yourself. I'm going with you." He winked at me and grabbed his lantern and gestured to his dog, and then gestured to me to follow him out of the door.

"You cant do this Hagrid, it is forbidden."

"For students, and besides I am trusted and a loyal teacher, they will understand."

I nodded and followed him to the entrance to the woods, the darkness creeping in and getting darker, as well as the wind creepy down my spine.


	10. chapter 10

**Treacherous**

We finally began to walk deeper and deeper into the forest with only the shine of the candle in the poorly cleaned glass case to light our pathway. The moon was barely visible through all of the leafless twigs and the trunks of the twigs seemed to be watching us as we passed them every few seconds. The roots of the trees all seemed to purposely stick out of the ground as if they were trying to grab at my legs and trip me over. The large trees towered above even the half giant walking beside me. The fog made it difficult to see the upcoming wildlife, whilstAnimals howled and chattered amongst themselves as we walked through their home. No matter if a million enchantments were placed upon this forest, there would never be a time that I would feel safe in it. I knew we were lost but I didn't say anything just yet, hoping the giant of a man had a plan.

"Let's keep going." Hagrid's deep voice contrasted with the eerily quiet atmosphere suddenly. I had to incline my neck to look up at him before nodding and following like a good little student. Hagrid kept taking glances at me as if he wanted to ask a question but either didn't know how to approach the topic or was just too awkward to say anything, after a few minutes of this continuously I got slightly angry with the constant looks.

"what is it Hagrid?" I snapped ever so politely as he looked away, noticing me notice him. He looked down at me before shaking his head, and breathing in deeply the foggy air and shook off some tension between his back and arms.

"Can you really change into anything?..." He asked after exhaling (looking as if he was smoking), and glancing over to me every so often before I answered.

"Well yes. I guess so." I nervously responded, still keeping an eye out for the thorn bush that Pansy told me to get.

"Well, can you turn into me?" He scoffed and looked away avoiding eye contact. I rolled my eyes at the inevitability of the fact that anyone would ask that.

"Yes." I simply responded, before quickly mirroring him, watching as his facial expression changed from calm to shocked, stumbling backwards and tipping over. In remorse I changed back to my normal self and rushed to him, helping him up with both hands. He was the heaviest thing I could ever carry in my life. I assumed.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" He exclaimed after he got back up.

"Eva, that's amazing!"

"Thanks I guess, but Its a curse, not a gift." I thought back to what Malfoy's dad had told me, feeling a tear roll down my cheek and falling to the leafy ground.

"Don't let yourself think that, or else you'll end up like a mouse egg." A strange comment from him, so I tilted my head in result of confusion as we continued to walk in the dark woods.

"I um, I had a point to that I'm sure. I just cant remember." I sighed as he quietly chuckled to himself.

"Must be the old age eh? hehehe." He turned to his left as he gasped.

"Evanora! This way,I think I've found something." About to follow after him, I noticed some rustling in the bushes, and it sounds like high pitched squeak like whispers. And as paranoid as I am, I followed it thinking it was whispering to me.

"Eva!" It seemed to whisper, over and over again as I stepped closer and closer towards it, remembering that I had left Hagrid alone.

"Ill catch up with you." No response, as I knew his hearing probably went bad of 'old age' I rolled my eyes and knelt down to the same height of the bush, before feeling a painful kick on my back as I tumbled down a hill.

Twig after stone I hit down the steep and damp hill. It seemed like days before I hit the bottom and was knocked out blank. Just darkness surrounding me as I shut my eyes and tried my best to sit up, but I felt paralyzed and unable to wake up.

"Grab the metamorphmagi." A deep crooked voice whispered as a few pairs of footsteps cracked branches on their way to me, picking me up as I fell deeper into unconsciousness.


	11. chapter 11

**New Terror-Tory**

I was finally conscious, weak to the bones and fragile to even sit up. But I couldn't.

My eyes seemed like they were stapled shut and my body filled with some sort of paralysis liquid running through my major arteries, but there weren't. I came to the over thought conclusion that magic was keeping my body from moving,everything but my consciousness and ability to think.

I realized thatI was sitting on a rickety old chair, possibly in a hollow room because of the echoes of rustling rats scattering about thefloor boards. But I saw the redness of my eyelidsglow so I was definitely being illuminated by some sort of lamp. This was likeany other muggle movie,Saw, I think it was called.

I heard foot steps and loud mummers come from the far end of the deep room, and as soon as I realized it was arecovery of movement spell, I opened my eyes to notice dangling hooks from the ceiling andblood dripping from them. I had been kidnapped and not in the nice ice-cream man and lollipops kind of kidnapped.

"Who are you?" The darksilhouettemeandered across the room, not allowing me to see him orher or it.

"Maybe I should be asking the same question, but I'm sure you are smart enough to know that I already know who you are."It was definitely a mans voice, crooked and deep like he had been in tortureall of his life. I sort of felt bad forhim, to grow out of puberty with that voice. But that thoughtsort of made me internally giggle, so I got backinto the situation and actually started to shiver.

"Or maybe, I should just slice you head open and find answers that way, but we both know that you should suffer." I looked as closely to him as I could to try and make eye contact, to try and give him the ability of empathy.

"I didn't DO anything! Just please let me go." I whispered in sadness as I cried and cried, wondering how life would have been different if I wasn't burdened with this Meta stuff.

"Well, do you have the flower Pansy requested?" He stepped forward and grabbed my hair, hurting my scalp and almost dragging me off of my chair but all I could finally notice was his blond messy hair glow an outline from the lamp before he stood back.

"N... No, what has Pansy got to do with this?" I bravely asked before a loud knock on the door occurred, the guy interrogating me

"SIR!" A much higher pitched voice echoed from across the room where the door swung open and light fled into the room, almost showing the mans face ashe jilted away from it, like a vampire would at the feeling of sunlight.

"What IS it Fungus,cant you see I'm having a meeting?" He kneltdown further to the floor where most of the light was not,as theother man cowardly shivered at the tone ofhis voice.

"Its... Its Pansy Sir,she's asking about the flower?"Pansy's name was whispered, which made no sense at all since these are allscary adults and she is just a small bully. Unlessthese guys are actually wimps,a thought erupted into my mind as I thought ofaplan to get out of here. If they were scared of young bullies, maybe I had to pretend to be like her and boss them about, maybe use a littleof myfox loving slyness. Finally, a use for my drama classes that I took as akid.

"Well tell her to wait, I'm busy."

"Cant you say it sir? She looks angry."He stuttered ather mood as I heard screams coming from outside, the mangestured to me with his wand to stay put, which I had no choice but to because of the iron chains around each limb.

"Alright, but stay here with the Meta, if she moves or talks, Ice her." He left, slamming the door shutbehind him before shoving thecowardly man into the darknesswith me.

He slowly madehis way to me and sat on the chair behind the lamp, I could see shadows on his face as he looked down as if he was ashamed to be doing babysitting duty.

"You better get me out of these chains, or else." I firmly spoke as he shuffled back in hischairsharply, thinking as if I was about to hit him despite my chained up ways.

"My master told me to kill youif you move or talk,I don't want to kill you, please don't make me." He whimpered under his breath as I smirked at his wobblymanner.

"Wellthen, mummy's boy, I guess I'm going to have to unleash the fourth Unforgivable curse on you." I was totally blushing, there was no such thing as a fourth unforgivable curse. But I guessed that this sucker would believe anything a young bully would have to say.

"The... There's a FOURTH unforgivable curse?" He coward into his chair, making him self look even smaller in the darkness.

Oh yeah, I learned it from the DARK LORD himself." He shuddered at the name of the dark lord, which assured me I was doing a good job of getting to where I wanted to be.

"Do you wanna be the first person to feel its wrath?" He shook his head vigorously as I scoffed, looking at my chains and hinting at my wrists and ankles.

"Well then, how about we cut loose a bit, just for the fun of it!" I whispered evilly as he nodded and crawled on his knees towards the chains, unlocking them and setting me free.

"Please don't do that to me." He cried, I pat his head in shame and headed for the door, before hearing it slam open.

I hid behind the nearest shelving unit, luckily the first silhouette guy didn't see me, but he was followed by Pansy herself, so I wasn't too sure that I would get away with it, so I stayed silent andlistened to their conversation, eager to find outhow everyone linked up.

"IDIOT! WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS THE METAFREAK?"He shouted, grabbing ontothe cowardly guy by his hairand dragging him to the floor.

"I'm sorry Master! She threatened me with a fourth unforgivable curse madeby the DARK LORD himself sir!"Pansy stamped onto the guys neck, helping the silhouette guy shout down at him.

"There IS NO FOURTH UNFORGIVABLE CURSE DIMWIT!" Pansy chuckled at his pain as they both left theroom, I followed secretly behind and tried to find an exit, which I did.

It sounded as if a whole army of adults were rushing around the building, or a cave I should most likely call it. They all followed the voice of Pansy Parkinson as they drew closer and closer, but before I could run out into the wilderness back to find Hagrid, I was pulled by the ankle and I felt the end of someone's wooden wand threateningly poking at my head as I raised my hands in fear. It was Pansy.

"Don't even try it Freak-Morph!" She shouted as everyone from behind her caught a glimpse of her capture, me on the ground as they grabbed me and threw me back into the dark blooded up room, where I noticed a bruised up coward guy next to my chair in the light.


	12. chapter 12

**An Escape**

"So, you think you are so smart as to try and escape from Pansy? Well,I think she has a few words to say about that." The blonde guy from earlier got right up to my face and whispered, before the raggedy door slid open, follow by Pansy walking in.

"Hello, Eva-Freak." She commonly greeted as she released me of the chains, dropping me to the hard stone floor, I looked up in pain as I noticed the few adults leave. To my surprise, Pansy lifted me up.

"Look wisey, I'm sure you and I both know that we are not on great terms, but this is just wrong." She hesitantly brushed off a few pieces of ruble from my arm and shoulder. Pansy was, helping me? I raced through my mind trying to think of any past hints that she would be helping me some day, and I could not think of one.

"What happened from yesterday and now? Turned a new leaf?" I joked as she looked into my eyes and grabbed my arm, I flinched as she then dragged me to the same room that I escaped from.

"Okay, Evanora, we need to think of a plan to get us outta here." As she said that screams and punches were heard from outside the torture room, it seemed like one person was slaying them down one by one. But before we could defend ourselves, the person kicked the door open and stared at us, it was Professor Snape.

"Girls! we have to leave." He held the door open with his hand in which he held his wand, but I looked at Pansy with a confused expression as she dashed next to him.

"NOW Miss Jinx."

BACK AT SCHOOL*

We finally got back to our dorms where Snape apologized to the head of the home room, he lied of course, telling them that we had to finish off some more work. I looked back at the lounging area and saw Draco spread across the sofa like he owned the place, with Crab and Goyle sat like obedient toddlers opposite him.

I shuffled enough to be standing in front of Draco with my arms crossed, instantly making him sit up so that I could sit next to him.

"So where have you been may I ask?" He unimpressively asked me as I laid back and stared at the painted ceiling.

"Oh you know, beaten up and tortured because of my abilities... nice to know you tried to help me cousin. Night." I had enough of his dominative moodlet that I stormed to my bed, where Pansy was sitting urgently, as if she had 'been expecting me' so to speak.

"Hey, Eva." I blankly stared at her as she noticed her rudeness of making herself at home on my bed, I sat down and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for starting all that trouble. If I hadn't of asked you to go to the forbidden woods in the first place none of this would have happened... and I wouldn't have had to go through the embarrassment of asking Professor Snape for a favor." I halted her apology, holding up the thorns that she had asked for.

"Oh Eva... you didn't have to-"

"Actually I did seeing as you threatened me..." She looked down in embarrassment as I flicked my wrist at her.

"Don't worry about it, its over now and you know about me." I changed every bit of my body to become like Pansy, only to lighten her mood.

"Oh my goodness... that's amazing!" I changed back as she hugged me, my hair turned pink as the same as my cheeks before she let go.

"Are we friends?" She asked me, I nodded as she smiled drastically, putting her thorns into the bed side table and sleeping on the bed next to mine, I never really noticed that her's was right next to me.

"Goodnight Evanora."

"Goodnight"

Next Morning*

It was finally breakfast, I felt as if I hadn't eaten for days after what had happened last night. I could feel the presence of Professor Snape and his eyes just tracing my spine, so I turned around to see him staring at me with his hawk like eyes.

"EVANORA!!!" Draco had found me from across the table, waving his one hand ever so gracefully as if he was royalty, so that I could come and sit with him, so I did.

I noticed that Professor Dumbledore also sitting in the hall with the teachers, attempting to talk to Professor Snape as his attention panned from him to me over and over again.


	13. chapter 13

**Outside and In**

We were dismissed after an awkward half and hour of Draco not talking to me and Ron staring at me from across the hall, then I caught up with him as he lagged behind his group just to say hello.

"Hello, Evanora." He gasped and creepily just glared into my green eyes, they must have changed overa few lessonsso I morphed them back to blue and headed for the big doors and into the corridors, followed by Ronald.

The sky was just about lightening after the dreadful night I had, the shadows of the arches between the windows were forming and it proved to be becoming a lovely day. Until I sensed Snape ploring around the hall ways.

Ron's facial never seemed to change towards me, however it did when he made eye contact with anyone else.

"Are you okay Ron?" I asked expecting a vague answer, which I got.

"Ummm... Yes... I think..."

Hermione and Harry emerged from the dispersing crowd as Ron noticed them, he seemed a little more excited or scared, until he looked at me.

"I need to tell you something at Lunch-" Ron whispered as the two jump scared him from behind, even though he had saw them coming. I smiled at the three and they smiled back, we began to walk as Hermione begun to talk.

"So, can we tell her?" Harry asked Hermione and she nodded, I felt my eyes changed colour as they all looked at me, almost guarding me from everyone around us. No one else saw me that is.

"Fine." Hermione whispered as she backed us to the wall where are conversation could be more suspicious... I mean seriously?

"We were out and about at night, and we decided to explore the forbidden areas of the castle to find whatever is starting all this madness amongst the teachers." Hermione flustered eachword to end this explanation as quickly as possible, as a few students walked passed she stopped talking until Ron started.

"We found a big three headed dog!" Heloudly whispered as we all scanned our area for any eavesdroppers.

"And it belongs to Hagrid,we were talking tohim a few hours back." Hermione started. "And we had this dragon egg that was given to him by an alleged stranger."

"But that was no stranger Hagrid met..." Harry interrupted. "It was Snape."

"Snape? Why would he give Hagrid a dragon egg?" I asked, confused as to what they were talking about except that I believed that Hagrid would have a dragon egg, I mean who else but Hagrid right?

"Yes. Snape. That means he knows how to get passed Fluffy, the big three headed dog." Harry responded. Even though I didn't quite understand why they decided to do all of this, I kind of understood what they were saying... at least I thought so.

"And with Dumbledore gone-" Hermione's face grew sincere, as Snape emerged out of nowhere behind us.

"Good afternoon." Snape mumbled as we all turned around, I felt my eyes changed another time to a sort of unearthly blueish. thankfully he didn't look at me, yet.

"And what would four young children such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" He was on to us, he must of heard us and was using his good teacher routine.

"ahh... we... we were just-" Hermione started but horribly, as Snape's hawk eye noticed her struggle.

"You ought to be careful." He started, looking at me and noticing the unearthly blue that my eyes had changed... suddenly my heart started to race, and they changed to purple... my most nervous.

"People might think your... up to something." His eyes grew confused or frightened, either one would look not right in his brown eyes. He then panned his vision to Harry, with the same expression as he did with me before he swiftly left, forcing his robe tails to float in the air. His back seemed to look like a silohette as he left without stumbling, the stopped at the darkest entrance to another hall way where I felt his eyes looked at me for a second, and then he disappeared into the night like corridor.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione whispered. I looked at Ron who gestured that my eyes were back to normal, I sighed a breath of relief as we all turned to Harry, who's face was blank, but with a hint of whirling thought.

"We go down the trap door. Tonight" Harry seemed determined as he spoke and looked at us, Hermione and Harry dragged each other away as Ron followed behind backwards waving goodbye to me, I waved back happily until I turned around to find Draco in the outside garden area... Well it was less garden that it was rock that's for sure.

I noticed him and his gang sitting by the fountain where Crab and Goyle were surrounding him like lost puppies who need something to eat, which they always did. The outside was beautiful, like olden time royal stuff. The floor was rock and concrete and the castle walls were viewable from the fountain, probably why they chose this place to hang out with every single day.

"Ahh Cousin, nice to see you again." Draco gently shoved the two out of his way to face me, which I found rather cruel as they both looked at each other blankly.

"I wish I could say the same thing. What has gotten into you?" He looked at me as if I had just scarred him, but his eyes told me that he was apologetic.

"I'm sorry Eva, alright?" I nodded and he started laughing with his mates, I realized that once he had made friends with bullies he would never change unless we were alone. Typically boy behaviour.

I headed back inside as I heard the trails of laughter grew louder and louder until I bumped into Ron.

"Eva, are you okay?" He asked, helping me become more orientated with what was happening.

"Hey Draco, mind bullying people?" Ron shouted at Draco who then shrugged with a smirk on his face, Ron then pulled me away from the crowds, which I thought was lovely of him.

"Hey Evanora, don't worry about Malfoy he is just a bully." I nodded at him as we sat on the bench in the emptiest hallway.

"He's my cousin. He changes his persona quite often." He looked shocked, although it didn't surprise me. He glared passed and in front of me as I noticed that he looked at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Your hair Eva, its shorter. and black. and curlier?" I didn't change my hair. I didn't intend to anyway. But I couldn't change it back! No matter how hard I tried I couldn't change it... was my long blonde hair a mask this whole time?

"Oh no... Ron I cant change it back!" Ron's eyes grew sympathetic and suddenly spun his head around to a bunch of elders passing by... it was my brother Evan and his new motley crew.

"Hey sis, show my friends your little secret..." I looked at him with great fear as his friends all started to laugh, and my hair turned red.

"Aww is the little freak scared?" The shortest of the group shouted as they all started to chuckle narcissistically, I looked at Ron for help as he tried to but couldn't get a word in.

"Evan leave me alone, what is with you today?" I looked into his eyes people started to gather, amazed and awed at the sight of a student changing her hair colour... I honestly didn't think it was that much of a big deal.

"ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall emerged from the darkest hallway followed by Snape, when Evan and his gang left, all that was behind was the group of innocent students who couldn't get their eyes off of me. Including Snape and Ron.

"EVERYONE, get to your classes, IMMEDIATELY." Snape ushered everyone the opposite direction as McGonagall took me towards Dumbledore's office... I didn't know why but I was most likely sure that she didn't want to deal with me herself, so she was going to make me Professor Dumbledore's problem.


End file.
